lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Lucina
Lucina is the daughter of Chrom from the future and has the mark of Naga, known as the Brand of the Exalt, on her left eye. She is a kind and determined princess with a strong sense of justice, who believes that saving the world is her mission. She loves her father dearly and is always worrying over him. Her sword, the Parallel Falchion, was originally thought to be a separate weapon from Chrom's Falchion, but was later revealed to be a version of the same weapon brought back from the future. Her birthday is April 20. History Prior to Awakening Lucina was born to Chrom and his wife nearly a year after the Ylisse-Plegia War. She had a special bond with her parents, especially Chrom who taught her swordplay. After Chrom's death at the hands of the Grima, Lucina inherited the Falchion and attempted to fight Grima. Lucina never learned who killed her father, however her only clue was that her father's murderer was someone close to him. At some point, her mother was also killed in battle. With the world on the brink of destruction, Lucina was down to 11 of her closest allies, the other children of the Shepherds. Naga approached Lucina and her comrades and opened a portal into the past as a last ditch effort to prevent the resurrection of Grima. Lucina altered her hair, donned a mask from Gerome to hide her Brand of the Exalt, and took up the namesake of her ancestor, Marth, in order to hide her identity but still help save the world. Naga sent her and her comrades through the Outrealm Gate into the past. However, anomalies in the flow of time due to the presence of Grima and his Risen army following the children caused her to be separated from her friends. When the Outrealm Gate finally opened, Lucina arrived in the past shortly after Chrom had just recruited his most trusted ally, the Avatar. Awakening Drama CD: Recollections of a Future Requiem Back in the future where she was originally from, Lucina and some of the other children arrive at Mount Prism. Despite the fact that she only possesses four of the Fire Emblem's Gemstones, the fifth having been lost, Lucina still hopes that Naga will grant her the ability to defeat Grima. She goes into the temple by herself and attempts to request Naga's aid, managing to summon Naga in the process. After conversing with Naga, Lucina reports to the others that while the Awakening Ceremony cannot be performed with only four Gemstones, Naga informed her of another way to save the world: go back in time to prevent Grima's resurrection. She is unsure if the rest of the children will go along with the plan, but Inigo is confident that they will place their trust in her decision, while Brady is less certain. Some time later, Lucina explains the option to return to the past to the rest of the children at Ylisstol. Inigo, Owain, Severa, and Cynthia agree with the plan, while Brady, Gerome, and Kjelle wish to stay in the future, and Laurent, Nah, Noire, and Yarne are undecided. Lucina says that she will respect if anyone decides to stay, but she will go even if she has to do so alone. She also mentions that since the Outrealm Gate will open in three days, everyone will have time to decide what to do. On the final day before the Outrealm Gate opens, Ylisstol is abruptly attacked by Grima and his force of Risen. Lucina manages to fight back against the Risen, but the soldiers fighting alongside her are killed when Grima arrives. Lucina attempts to stand her ground against Grima, whom boasts of his victory and mocks the death of Lucina's parents. Grima moves in to finish her, but she is saved when Gerome pulls her to safety, aided by Cynthia and Noire. Lucina speculates that Grima must have learned of their plan to return to the past, and requests that Gerome drop her onto Grima's head to attack him. He does so, and Lucina manages to wound Grima by impaling him with Falchion before once again being pulled to safety by Gerome, forcing Grima to retreat. However, Lucina realizes that the rest of Ylisstol has been completely destroyed by the Risen, killing everyone but the twelve remaining children. Lucina arrives in the burning village just in time to prevent Owain and Inigo from sacrificing themselves to aid the others. She tells them and the rest of the children that Ylisstol is beyond saving, and the only thing that they can do is flee. She silently apologizes to Chrom for failing to protect Ylisse before retreating to a nearby forest. Lucina says to the children that while it is too late to defeat Grima in their future, they can still return to the past to save the world. Inigo and Owain anticipate saving the world and returning to the future, but Lucina admits that there is something she didn't tell them previously: she does not know if they can return to their world after leaving it. Lucina reaffirms that it is impossible to defeat Grima, and she will return to the past to stop him even if she has to do it by herself. She understands that the rest are still undecided, and asks that they meet her at Mount Prism by daybreak if they decide to go with her. Before she goes there herself, Lucina heads to the ruins of Ylisstol to say goodbye to her parents. Lucina reaches Mount Prism and finds that no one else is there. She is saddened, but prepares to leave before she is attacked by invading Risen. Fighting by herself, Lucina realizes that she could only fight on previously due to her friends supporting her, and she thanks them for their help before tearfully strengthening her resolve to save the world, though she would rather not do it by herself. Just then, the rest of the children arrive to help, reassuring Lucina that they are all going together. After the Risen are slain, Gerome offers to give Lucina a mask to conceal her identity when they go to the past. She initially choses a pair of massive glasses before a disgusted Severa picks out a butterfly mask for her instead. Noire and Nah reflect upon Lucina's unconventional fashion sense before she begins to weep with joy, glad that they can all laugh together again. She also admits that she was wrong in claiming that she could do everything by herself, but Nah and Severa reaffirm that they'll always by together. The group realizes that Grima and the Risen are attacking the temple, and Lucina urges the others to go on ahead of her while she covers them. Putting on the mask, Lucina bids farewell to her world as she declares that she will change her fate. Ylisse-Plegia War Upon arrival from the future, Lucina instantly comes to Chrom and Lissa's aid when a Risen nearly kills Lissa. However, before Chrom can thank her, she temporarily leaves, leaving Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and the Avatar to fight off the remaining Risen that appeared from the portal. After the battle, she introduces herself as Marth and then promptly leaves, warning them of greater dangers to come. Later, during a tournament at Arena Ferox, Lucina defeats Basilio's original champion, Lon'qu, thus becoming his new champion for the tournament. Chrom defeats her in the tournament and once again, she leaves. After the Shepherds rescue Maribelle, Plegia plans an assassination on Emmeryn. Lucina appears before the attempt and tells Chrom that she will protect him from an assassin hiding in a nearby bush. The assassin pops out and is quickly killed by her. However, a second assassin appears, and manages to cut her mask off, but Chrom kills the second assassin. She assists Chrom in protecting Emmeryn from the assassins, led by Validar. During the attempt, Panne appears and Lucina tells Chrom that she is not hostile towards them. After Validar's death, Emmeryn thanks her and she leaves, believing that the future has been altered. However, she watches Emmeryn's death and is horrified that her future is back on track. Two years after Gangrel's defeat by the hand of Chrom, the present timeline's Lucina is born to Chrom and his wife. Conquest of Valm After talking to the new king of Plegia, Validar, Chrom and the Avatar prepare to depart the next day. That night a group of Risen ambushes Chrom's army. After clearing nearly all of the Risen, a Risen assassin suddenly warps behind him, but Lucina steps in and protects her father. Chrom is still curious as to who she is and Lucina can no longer bear to hide her secret from him. Lucina tells Chrom to look into her left eye. As he gazes closely into her eye, he sees the Brand of the Exalt, the exact same one that his infant daughter has back at Ylisstol. Lucina begins to tear up, but Chrom warmly wipes away her tears. Lucina finally embraces her long lost father, weeping in his arms. After, Chrom brings Lucina to her mother, who cannot believe that she is their future daughter. After seeing the Brand in her eyes, her mother happily accepts Lucina and the two embrace each other. Collecting herself from the reunion, Lucina reveals to Chrom, the Avatar, and Lissa of the apocalyptic future she came from where the Shepherds were all killed, leaving behind only their children. With the resolve to change the future and to protect her parents, Lucina joins the army. After capturing Fort Steiger from the Valmese, Chrom receives alarming news that the forces up to the north were crushed by Walhart's forces, and the forces to the south were destroyed by Yen'fay's forces. When Khan Basilio volunteers to stall their army, Lucina steps in to try and stop him since, in her timeline, Basilio perished when he went. Nevertheless, Basilio's resolve is stronger than Lucina's warning, though Flavia decides to go to increase his chances of survival. Soon after, word arrives that despite the different events, Basilio was slain regardless. Remembering his sacrifice, Chrom's army finally take down Walhart's forces, once and for all. Fate of the World After preventing Walhart's conquest, Validar sends a message to Chrom so he can give the final gemstone for the Fire Emblem. On the way to the castle, Lucina sees what appears to be Grima's remains, telling Chrom that Grima must not be resurrected in this timeline. Upon reaching Plegia's castle, Validar betrays the group and tries to seize the Fire Emblem from Chrom, forcing them to flee. Chrom, the Avatar, and Lucina nearly make it out of the castle, but Validar warps in and weakens Chrom. Validar orders the Avatar to seize the Fire Emblem and the Avatar does against their will. After seeing the event unfold, Lucina realizes that the Avatar was the one who murdered Chrom, despite that act was against their will. After escaping the castle, Lucina reluctantly decides to kill the Avatar to prevent this, who can choose to accept her judgement or not. Regardless of the Avatar's choice, as she is about to kill the Avatar, Chrom, who watching the scene unfold steps in and stops her. Lucina does her best to convince her father that killing the Avatar is for the greater good, but Chrom places his trust in the Avatar, and Lucina puts her faith in their bond to overcome what lies in the future. Alternatively, if Lucina is married to the male Avatar, regardless of his choice, she will not go through with it when the Avatar makes his last request for her to find someone to keep her happy. In addition, if her mother is the female Avatar, regardless of her choice, Lucina cannot bring herself to kill her own mother. Later at The Dragon's Table, Lucina witnesses the Avatar killing Chrom again and cries out in horror. She then learns that this was all a ruse by Chrom and the Avatar and they swiftly defeat Validar. However, a mysterious black figure warps in and takes on the appearance of the Avatar. Grima reveals that he is indeed the one who possessed the Avatar in the alternate future and followed Lucina into the past. He is able to revive the dragon body of the present Grima, causing Lucina to look in horror as she remembered what had happened in her future. Nonetheless, all is not lost, as the Avatar managed to steal the Fire Emblem from Validar before it was dropped into the Dragon's Table. Now with the power to take down Grima, Lucina aids Chrom and the Avatar for the final battle with Grima. After defeating the Fell Dragon, if Lucina is not S-supported with anyone, she goes to Ylisstol and whispers to her infant self that she will live a better life than she did and promptly leaves, leaving no trace of what happens to her after. It can be presumed that she lived the rest of her life under a new alias, or returned back to her own time knowing that all would be well in the present timelime. Description TBA Personality General Lucina is a strong willed and driven woman who is determined to alter the dark future she came from. Due to the countless deaths and horrific events of the future, she dislikes any form of death, even "noble" ones. Her main motivations come from her love for her parents, especially Chrom. Lucina is willing to do whatever it takes to see that Chrom stays alive, even if it means going against her wish for no needless deaths. Nevertheless, she is obedient to Chrom and puts her trust in her father's judgements, showing a strong bond of trust with her father. Lucina bears a resemblance to Marth and has been mistaken as him by Tiki when she is introduced. Tiki also remarks that her involuntary actions around camp when helping others further likens her to Marth himself. Despite her serious and stoic persona, Lucina has childish moments around her parents and siblings in their supports. In fact, she is paranoid of the female Avatar if she is not her mother, worried that she'll steal away Chrom from her mother because of their close relationship. She has a odd taste for fashion from buying a rather unattractive dress for her mother featuring pictures of Emmeryn in their C-Support, wearing bizarre Groucho-Marx glasses in the official Awakening comics and drama cds, and buying or owning numerous pairs of bear-fur hair ornaments in both the drama CDs, and in her appearance in Fates. Lucina has a rather dry sense of humor, and is the least likely to get a joke out of everyone in the Shepherds. The Girl and The Robot TBA Appearances Fighters of Lapis Series TBA The Girl and the Robot Series TBA The Battle for Tomorrowland Movesets TBA Gallery Lucina SSB4.png PXZ2-Lucina.png Yukata lucina by makoto blue-d7yiomv.png LucinaBFT.png Trivia TBA Category:Bisexual Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Time Travelers Category:Playable Characters Category:Purgatorial Mayhem